Pengakuan
by 220734khageswara
Summary: "Katsuya, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan hasil dari kerja kerasku ini. Tapi melihat reaksimu tadi, aku sudah cukup senang." /AR/Shounen-Ai/WARNING! Umpatan inside/


**Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (c) Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Pengakuan**

by 220734khageswara

Siang hari di Kota Domino. Jounouchi melirik arlojinya. _Aaaarrrgh, sudah terlambat ini!,_ pikirnya gusar. Dia pun bersandar di tembok dekat toko kue dan mengeluarkan hapenya. Jounouchi pun semakin geram karena tidak ada satu pun SMS maupun panggilan masuk.

"Sial banget! Gue tungguin sampe elek disini, ternyata dia gak datang-datang juga! Dia ini sebenarnya maunya apa sih?!" gerutu Jounouchi bete. Saking betenya, tombol-tombol hapenya dipencet-pencet dengan sadisnya pertanda dia mengirim SMS kepada seseorang yang ditunggunya.

 _Woy, lo yang SMS gue, malah gue yang nungguin! Dateng sekarang, bangke! Gue pulang nih!_

Send.

Huft, Jounouchi menepuk dadanya. Amarahnya langsung diredam setelah sempat mencak-mencak gak jelas. Kalo saja yang ditunggunya hanya sahabat-sahabatnya seperti Yugi, Honda, Otogi, Ryou, atau Anzu sih dia gak akan bete meskipun mereka datangnya lama (palingan dia sindir), tapi yang ditunggu itu adalah seseorang yang terpandang di Kota Domino ini.

Seto Kaiba, CEO Kaiba Corporation.

Yap, yang ditunggu saat ini adalah pimpinan perusahaan game terbesar di Kota Domino itu. Jujur saja, Jounouchi pun tidak menyangka bahwa Seto ini menjadi _'someone special'_ untuk dirinya saat ini. Padahal selama ini, pertemuan mereka pasti selalu diwarnai dengan pertengkaran baik pertengkaran secara verbal maupun dengan duel.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama ya, bonkotsu?"

Jounouchi pun menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dia hapal panggilan tidak senonoh itu. Hanya satu orang yang berani memanggilnya begitu. Yap, itulah Seto. Dia baru saja keluar dari limousinenya dan menghampiri Jounouchi dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Lo ini! Mentang-mentang lo yang bikin janji trus lo langgar gitu aja ya? Kampret!" seru Jounouchi kesal.

"Huh, aku ada urusan sebentar tadi. Kamu ini ribut terus." balas Seto cuek. "Masuklah."

"Hah?"

"Masuk ke dalam limousine itu. Memangnya kamu mau masuk kemana lagi? Ke dalam selokan yang bau? Pantaslah kamu jadi anjing buduk..."

"Lo bisa gak berhenti ngata-ngatain gue di depan umum?" Jounouchi langsung berjalan ke limousine itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Seto hanya mendengus saja dan ikut masuk ke dalam limousinenya.

~000~

"Kamu mau kemana, bonkotsu?" tanya Seto sambil memandang Jounouchi yang cemberut.

"Kemana? Gue pikir lo udah tau kita mau kemana? Kan lo yang ngajak gue?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, tapi kayaknya kamu tidak berkenan ya..."

"Kalo gue gak berkenan sih, mending gue jemput Yugi dan yang lainnya. Bukannya nyamperin lo yang dateng-dateng udah ngejek gue di depan umum..." ketika berbicara, nada bicara Jounouchi menjadi lebih lembut.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi kesana. Isono, antar aku ke tempat yang udah aku bilang tadi!" kata Seto memberi komando pada Isono yang mengemudi.

"Baik Tuan..."

"Oh iya, Mokkie mana?" tanya Jounouchi bertanya soal Mokuba, adik Seto. "Biasanya dia kayak bodyguard lo, ngekor kemana-mana..."

"Dia? Jaga rumah saja dia. Cukup kita berdua saja sekarang..."

"Isono gak dihitung?"

"Anggap saja dia makhluk gaib disini..."

"Memang jahat bener lo..."

Limousine itu berhenti di suatu tempat. Ketika Jounouchi dan Seto keluar dari limousine itu, Jounouchi berdecak kagum. Ternyata mereka sampai di Kaiba Land, taman bermain yang dibuat oleh Kaiba Corp. Yang berbeda adalah tampilan taman itu yang semakin futuristik.

"Wooooooooww! Ini Kaiba Land?! Anjir, perasaan kemarin gak gini deh!?" seru Jounouchi.

"Ayo kita masuk." kata Seto. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Jounouchi sehingga Jounouchi pun ikut berjalan bersama Seto.

"Eh eh?!"

Kaiba Land sedang ramai saat itu. Karena bertepatan dengan musim panas, maka banyak pengunjung (terutama anak-anak) bermain disana. Jounouchi hepi sebenarnya, hanya saja dia gak mau sembarangan menyentuh wahana-wahana yang ada disana. Iya lah, ada Seto disitu. Harus ada persetujuan dari Seto.

"Kenapa? Udah gak tahan ingin main?" tanya Seto sambil melihat wajah Jounouchi.

"Nggak kok. Gue selesein dulu urusan sama lo baru gue main!"

"Jangan salah, bonkotsu. Satu kali kamu memainkan wahana itu, kamu kena _charge_ 200 ribu Yen nanti."

"NYET! MAHAL AMAT NJIIIIIIRRRR!?" seru Jounouchi yang bikin semua orang melirik padanya.

"Hah, aku bercanda kok. Dasar bodoh..."

Nyadar kalo dirinya dikerjain Seto, Jounouchi pasang muka bete. Setelah sekian lama berjalan dan naik lift, akhirnya sampai di ruangan yang luar biasa luas. Itulah ruangan pribadi Seto Kaiba.

"Selamat datang, Kaiba-sama..." sapa asisten-asistennya di dalam ruangan itu. Seto memberikan kode pada asistennya untuk pergi dari ruangannya.

"Huh, kalo ternyata tujuan kita hanya ke ruangan lo aja sih mending ke mansion lo aja sih?" ujar Jounouchi.

"Kau ini..., menggerutu saja dari tadi." kata Seto. "Nikmati saja kamarku ini, bonkotsu..., kuberikan izin spesial untukmu."

 _Apa?! Ada yang aneh dengan Kaiba..._ , pikir Jounouchi. Walaupun berpikir begitu, Jounouchi tidak curiga dengan Seto saat ini. Jounouchi membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk milik Seto. Yah, mumpung diperbolehkan sang empunya kamar.

"Katsuya..."

Jounouchi kaget ketika dipanggil begitu. Ternyata Seto yang memanggilnya demikian. Hanya disaat-saat tertentu, Seto bisa memanggil Jounouchi dengan nama kecilnya. Ya seperti sekarang ini. Jounouchi pun sadar, saat ini di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

"Lo ini, gak usah mempersulit diri kayak gitu. Kan lo bisa ajak gue ke mansion lo, gak perlu sampe ke ruangan lo di Kaiba Land dong..." kata Jounouchi. "Mempersulit diri sekali lo!"

"Katsuya, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan hasil dari kerja kerasku ini. Tapi melihat reaksimu tadi, aku sudah cukup senang." Seto memandang Jounouchi dengan tatapan yang lembut. Jounouchi hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar pernyataan Seto tadi.

"Gue akui lo hebat. Jadi ceritanya gimana nih? Gue boleh mencoba wahananya tanpa kena _charge_ semahal itu kan?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi sebelumnya..."

"Apa?"

"Sebelum kita bermain dengan wahana itu, maukah kita 'bermain' sebentar?"

Jounouchi pun terkejut. Belum juga berbicara, bibir Jounouchi sudah dilumat habis oleh bibirnya Seto.

~000~

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Jounouchi pun tertawa sangat puas. Dia puas bermain di Kaiba Land seharian ini. Wajar saja, Seto yang mempersilakan Jounouchi menikmati hasil kerja kerasnya itu secara gratis.

"Bisakah mulutmu diam, bonkotsu?" tanya Kaiba sarkastik.

"Halah, sesekali lo bersenang-senang juga dong! Makanya jangan cuman kerja aja..."

"Aku sudah cukup bersenang-senang denganmu hari ini, Katsuya. Sudah cukup..."

"Hahaha, kalo lo mau, sering-sering saja. Gue gak keberatan." Jounouchi menunjukkan senyum optimisnya. Seto hanya mendengus.

"Dasar anjing buduk." balas Seto dingin.

"Sudah gue duga. Lo gak bakal mengakuinya..."

~000~


End file.
